BiSH
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] BiSH ("Bish" ビッシュ), also known as Brand-new idol SHiT (Shinsei Kuso Idol, 新生クソアイドル), is a Japanese idol group under WACK that was founded in 2015. The group was conceived as a successor to BiS, whose first generation had disbanded the previous year. However, they since developed their own identity, especially after BiS was rebooted. They are often described as being "a punk band without instruments". ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Members *Cent Chihiro Chittiii *Aina The End *Momoko Gumi Company *Hashiyasume Atsuko *Lingling *Ayuni D Past Members *Yukako Love Deluxe (Left May 2015) *Hug Me (Graduated June 2, 2016) History 2015 In January 2015, Watanabe Junnosuke announced his plans to restart BiS and opened auditions to find members. In March, Yukako Love Deluxe, Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Hug Me, Momoko Gumi Company and Aina The End were announced as members of BiSH. The members' faces were obscured with black contact lenses and could not be revealed until they each attained 4,444 followers on Twitter. The song "Spark" was released for free through Ototoy as a demo by Watanabe and again a week later as a final version with the group's vocals. Not long after Spark's release, Yuka withdrew from the group due to anxiety. In April, BiSH released a music video for the song BiSH: Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni, and more songs were released for free in the lead-up to the release of their debut album, Brand-new idol SHiT, on May 27th. On May 31st, BiSH held their first one-man live, THiS iS FOR BiS. During the show, they announced auditions for new members and a single to be released in September. In August, BiSH performed at Tokyo Idol Festival for the first time, however, their second day of performances was canceled due to misbehavior from their fans. The same happened to their sister group, POP. Despite this, both groups continued to be invited to Tokyo Idol Festival every year since. On August 5th, Hashiyasume Atsuko and Lingling were announced as new members. Like the previous generation, their faces were obscured with contact lenses until they received more Twitter followers than Watanabe. However, Watanabe soon got impatient and lowered the follower amount to 5000. The first single with the new lineup, OTNK, was released on September 2nd. 2016 On January 19th, on the final show of their IDOL is SHiT Tour, they announced their major debut with Avex Trax in May. The next day, their second album and last indie release, FAKE METAL JACKET, was released. On May 5th, BiSH released their major debut single, DEADMAN. On May 16th, Hug Me announced her graduation, citing family reasons. At the same time, auditions to find a replacement were announced. Hug Me graduated from BiSH on June 2nd and on August 1st new member Ayuni D joined the group. Like all previous members, her face was obscured until she reached 10000 followers, which eventually got pushed back to 15000. On October 8th, BiSH held the finale of their LESS THAN SEX Tour at the famous Hibiya Outdoor Concert Theatre, their largest venue yet. Two days later, their major debut album KiLLER BiSH was released. In late November, BiSH announced that they would go on hiatus for the rest of the year while Aina The End underwent surgery for vocal polyps. They ended their activities with the free concert, iN THE END on December 5th. 2017 BiSH resumed activities in January 2017 with their sold-out BiSH NEVERMiND TOUR. All of their other concert tours for that year would also sell out. Their second major single, Promise the Star, was released March 22nd, followed by the mini-album GiANT KiLLERS on June 28th. The album included their first promotional tie-in song, "Shakai no Rule", used as the ending theme for the anime Heybot!. On November 4th BiSH had a surprise release of their second major album, THE GUERRiLLA BiSH. The album was released at a price of 299 yen without any prior advertising, and the surprise edition is packaged without cover art or a lyrics booklet, a reference to Kanye West's sixth album Yeezus. The album was eventually re-released with all of the missing features on the 29th that same month. In December, BiSH, alongside other WACK groups contributed on the shuffle album WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS. On December 30th, it was announced that BiSH had taken the top three spots in the first WACK General Election (Cent Chihiro Chittiii at #1, Aina The End at #2 and Ayuni D at #3) 2018 In February, all members of BiSH appeared in the music video for EMPiRE's "Buttocks Beat! Beat!". On March 28th, BiSH's second major single and second promotional tie-in release, PAiNT it BLACK was released. PAiNT it BLACK was used as the opening theme to the anime "Black Clover", with EMPiRE providing the ending theme. Not long after, their next promotional tie-ins, Life is beautiful / HiDE the BLUE was announced, and they released a music video for Toumeina Mama de Yuke., a song recorded to promote the Kirin Lemon soft drink. On May 22nd, BiSH concluded their concert tour at Yokohama Arena, their largest venue to date, and where BiS had previously held their disbandment concert. To poke fun at all of their recent promotional songs, BiSH released the single NON TiE-UP by surprise the same day Life is beautiful / HiDE the BLUE was released, in the same manner as their previous album, THE GUERRiLLA BiSH. In September, Aina and Chittiii's solo singles, Youji to Tsuki no Hime / Kienaide were released. Their sixth major single, Stereo future, was released on December 5th. On November 15th, it was announced that BiSH had been nominated for "Best Newcomer" at the Japan Record Awards. On the 26th of the same month, BiSH announced an ongoing web series, BiSH no Kirekkire JAPAN, to begin streaming on Yahoo! from December 3rd. On December 18th, BiSH won the award for "Best Newcomer" at the Japan Record Awards. 2019 In January 2019, BiSH featured on the Fist of the North Star 35th Anniversary Album "Lore" and released a digital single, Futarinara. Like past singles, the song will be used as the opening theme for an anime. In March 2019, BiSH featured on the track "Kanariya Sky" from Tokyo Ska Paradise's album "Rakuen Juusan Kei", and also took part in some performances with the group. On April 1st, BiSH announced that they would have three consecutive linked releases; two mini-albums, STiCKS and CARROTS were released on April and May 3rd. Then a full-length album combining the two EPs, CARROTS and STiCKS, was released on July 3rd. Announced on the 7th August through their official Twitter page, BiSH were to be presented with a VMA award for the "Best Alternative Video" category which was awarded for their major 5th single Stereo Future. This was presented to BiSH at the MTV VMAJ Awards on the 18th September. In November, BiSH released their second double A-Side single, KiND PEOPLE / Rhythm. 2020 In early 2020, BiSH revived their old YouTube channel, which, since signing to Avex, had only been used for occasional short promotional videos. To celebrate, and to promote the release of their fifth live home video release, And yet BiSH moves., the entirety of their And yet BiSH moves. concert was live-streamed on January 19th. Discography *See BiSH Discography Publications Other Media Live Video *2017.01.18 Less Than SEX TOUR FiNAL "Teioosekkai" Hibiyaya Daiga Ongaku do *2017.11.01 NEVERMiND TOUR RELOADED THE FiNAL "REVOLUTiONS" *2018.07.29 BiSH "TO THE END" *2019.04.03 BRiNG iCiNG SHiT HORSE "THE NUDE" *2020.01.15 And yet BiSH moves. Film * 2017.12.09 BiSH Documentary Movie "ALL YOU NEED IS PUNK and LOVE" * 2018.07.29 BiSH Documentary Movie "SHAPE OF LOVE" Web Series * 2018.12.03 BiSH no Kirekkire JAPAN Trivia * BiSH was the group that started the tradition of stage names in WACK. While there were members of BiS who performed with stage names before, BiSH was the first group to have every member perform under a pseudonym instead of simply their real name in katakana. * Are the most commercially successful WACK unit. * Are the only WACK unit where none of the members appeared in a streamed audition boot camp before joining. External Links * Official Twitter * Official Website * Official Soundcloud Category:BiSH Category:Groups Category:WACK Category:2015 Additions Category:Cent Chihiro Chittiii Featured In Category:Aina The End Featured In Category:Momoko Gumi Company Featured In Category:Hashiyasume Atsuko Featured In Category:Lingling Featured In Category:Ayuni D Featured In Category:Yashiro Yuka Featured In Category:Hug Me Featured In